Her brother, a genius and his sister, a socialite
by Maeverick
Summary: L finds out that he has a sister, so she comes for 2 weeks to visit him. She decides to train him into being a normal guy. He just wants to keep her away from the Kira suspect Light Yagami before he can corrupt her. Possible future LightxOC and LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My first real Fan Fiction! I intend for it to go on for many chapters if you guys like it. I know L is supposed to be 26, but I am making him 21 so that the age difference between him and his sister won't be ridiculous. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or I would be a much richer girl.**

"Omigosh! You're actually _The L_?" She whispered the last words in an attempt at stealth. Unfortunately, her attempt at conspicuity was a failure, but it did not matter, due to the fact that Hiroko and L Lawliet were alone at the subway station together. It was around 11 o' clock at night, so not many people were traveling at this point in time. L had been alerted of the existence of his younger sister only a few hours ago, and he hadn't warmed to the news. He saw Hiroko as a liability, and one that he didn't have time for, at least not until he had solved the Kira case.

"That's correct, but while you are staying with me," which in his mind, would not be for very long, "you will refer to me as Ryuzaki. There's no need to take unnecessary risks, especially considering the fact that Kira can kill with a name and face," he responded curtly. Hiroko was not entirely thrilled with the appearance of her long lost brother either. Being 17, she wanted her big brother to be tough, and a sports icon. Obviously, L was neither. It seemed to her that she had gotten the short end of the stick by receiving the antisocial, hunched backed, insomniac of a detective.

One could easily see that the pair were related if watching from the outside. But everything they had in common, Hiroko used as an asset, where as L couldn't bring himself to care about his appearance. To him, it didn't matter if he had striking eyes and good posture, just that he could solve the case he was working on.

"Fine," she responded, clearly displeased, probably because she wanted to show L off to her friends. After all, he was at least kind of famous, "So, how is your life, Are you married? Do you have children? And a big house? And a dog? Have you ever met a vampire? Are you a vampire?"

"No, I'm not married," he responded dryly in his monotone, "I currently reside in the investigation quarters. Due to the fact that I have pale skin and never sleep, there is a 16.5% chance that I am a vampire," because of the fact that she bothered to question him about mythological creatures, (who clearly do not exist) L realized that having Hiroko stay with him could become a bit of an imposition. Seeing as she was a silly and impressionable girl, he would have to keep her away from Light Yagami at all times. Far more intelligent and insightful girls had been charmed easily by his smile.

"So, I heard from the nerds at school that you were working on the Kira case. Is it true?" she leaned in for the answer, eyes wide with anticipation.

"This is true. Due to the fact that you asked this question, there is a 4% chance that you are Kira," of course he didn't really believe that she was Kira, or he would be dead. She was far too simple minded a girl to outwit him, but one never could be too cautious.

"WHAT? I'm not Kira!"

"The fact that I am still alive, paired with the fact that you responded so harshly, loudly and quickly lowers the percentage of chance that you are Kira by .8. Kira would have been more discreet and deflected the question.

"No that's wrong. It's not like I knew you existed until an hour or so ago, so I hardly would have had time to kill you.

"Yes, Watari notified me around that time as well. I wonder where he got the information…"

"Idk," at this point L flinched at the butchery of the English language, "but do you want me to come live with you, forever? I was staying with a nice foster family, but I bet that you are much rich- I mean much more well equipped to be my guardian, seeing as you are my real brother and all.

"Hmmm, we we'll have to see how the arrangement works out first. After all, I hardly have time for such things, at least not currently," he responding, avoiding answering the question directly. He had no idea of how he would keep the information of her existence from Light Yagami, seeing as L was almost certain that his co-worker was Kira himself.

"Well, I think we should start with giving you a lifestyle makeover! You do need help, I mean you look like a freak, and you need a girlfriend?" L sighed exhaustedly, and hoped the rest of his life would not focus around the quibbles of his younger sister.

"Really, I'm a freak?" He responded sarcastically. He knew what people thought of him, and frankly didn't care.

"Yes, so start being normal by standing up straight!"

"I don't want too…" he responded in a child like manner, pouting and annoyed with his sister's constant jabbering.

"Why not? At least let me brush your hair!"

"It seems like a lot of trouble considering the fact that I barely ever leave investigation headquarters," he argued, thinking that perhaps she would stop if he used logic.

"You. Are. Going. To. Die. Alone," Hiroko stated, over enunciating all of her words.  
"Actually, there is a 48.7% chance that I will die along with my colleagues in the Kira investigation…"

"Agh! I am so setting you up with an appointment with a hairbrush when we get back."

"That is entirely unnecessary, I haven't time for such trivial things."

"Will you at least wear a hat?"

"If that is what pleases you then I suppose so," he responded finally relenting. He got on the subway, and preceded to go back to headquarters. Hiroko, was already plotting about finding cute guys on the investigative team. After all, in her mind at least, some interns could be sexy/smart. These thoughts were paired with the idea of giving a makeover to her recluse brother.

"Will I be going to school? Can you tutor me? Do I have a curfew?" She berated him with more questions, attempting to make conversation.

"Yes, you will be going to school using not your own name, but an alias. I should think that someone related to the famous L should have no trouble in school, so I see no need for tutoring. I suppose 11 o' clock would be a suitable curfew.

"What? Ryuzaki! That's no fair!"

"Its not safe for someone who knows my name, among other information to be wandering about at night. How do you feel about cake?"

"Cake? What for?"

"I'm running low on energy. Sugar gives you energy…"

"Then I think no! If you are tired, then sleep," they both sighed simultaneously, for it was going to be a long 2 week visit for both of them.

**That's the end of chapter one. I don't know if I will continue, but if you like it, then please review! Also, did you think L was well written? I was worried about him not being in character.**


	2. Chapter 2

L and Hiroko arrived at the head quarters late, so almost everyone else was asleep. Light was at his house peacefully (or not so) killing people with the Death Note. Although L didn't know this, he did know that Light wasn't currently present, which made his job a lot easier.

"So, are there any cute guys on the investigative team?" Hiroko asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't know…" L responded without a trace of humor.

"Wait… You aren't gay?"

"Not that I am aware of. And being the world's greatest detective, one would think that I would know such a thing. What with my deductive skills and all."

"Then why no girlfriend?" L ignored the poor grammar.

"I am a detective. I do my work, and aside from today, do absolutely nothing else. I haven't the time for such things."

"Hmm," she mused, contemplating the last statement, "how do you feel about blind dates?"

"Why would I submit myself to such a torturous exposition?" he asked, wide eyed, as though he honestly didn't understand the principle. To that, he most likely didn't.

"Because your adorable baby sister asked you to," she responded smiling and looking up at him. She was about 5'5, which made her 3 or so inches shorter than him.

"We will see… This is your room on the left," he responded, avoiding yet another one of her inquiries which he didn't want to answer. They had previously entered the building and gone up the elevator. L had chosen a room on the top floor for her. This way, he thought, she could stay as far away from the Kira investigation, and especially Light Yagami, as possible. As for all of the nonsense on blind dates and makeovers, he had no intention of fulfilling any of his sister's wishes. No, there was no need for that. L intended to stay exactly the same.

Hiroko walked into her room, and sat down on the bed. The room was plain white, with a window, and a bath room. On one side of the room there was a desk and a dresser. On the other there was a bed. The prospect of living here for 2 weeks didn't warm to her. She would have to ask Ryuzaki if she could give her room a makeover. It needed spicing up. _If only Misa Misa was here_, she thought to herself. Misa Misa was her idol. She was a famous model, who wasn't afraid to dress in a style that was unique, but still cute.

The next day, Ryuzaki went to wake Hiroko for the day. She was going to register for high school. He rode the elevator alone to the top floor. He entered the room to find Hiroko asleep. She looked peaceful, and sweet, with out a trace of the usual irritated and somewhat condescending expression she usually wore on her face when she was awake, or at least when she was looking at L.

"Hiroko. Get up."

"Huh," she mumbled, and then jumped up, startled from seeing L crouching at the end of her bad, gazing at her intently.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" She grumbled.

"It's hardly early. Its almost 7 o' clock, so there was a 28% chance that you were already awake. Besides, We need to get you to the school to register. You are a senior if I'm not mistaken.

"Uh huh, that's right. After can we go buy some stuff for my room?"

"If you like, I suppose so."

"Cool! Do you have any rules?"

"I don't care what you do with the room, for if you make a mess, Watari could easily clean it up. However, I regret to tell you that you will have to do all of the painting, and other labor, without much assistance, for I have work to do, and we can't have workers come into the building, for security reasons."

"Umm, okay, whatever," she responded after she had clearly not been paying much attention, or even really listening at all.

An hour or so later, they were on the subway again.

"Where do you wish to go?"

"How 'bout PB Teen?"

"Where we go has little or no affect on me."

"Epic! It's at the F exit."

There is no F exit," at this point L was confused, because there was no F exit, and he had never heard of a "PB Teen" either.

"Sorry I meant the E exit. Woops"

"Of course," he responded, becoming irritated. After a few stops, the pair reached the exit they wanted.

"Omigosh! I can't believe I'm actually going to PB Teen! To shop!"

"Amazing, is it not?" L replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"I know!" she shrieked back, her joy at the prospect of having money entirely impervious to L's subtle jabs. She then rushed into the store.

"First I hafta pick a bed!" L didn't bother to respond, for he was distracted by the myriad of furniture and patterns. She looked for a while before she appeared to be close to making a decision.

"I don't know which one to get! It's so hard!" She whined, trolling back and forth between the "Amelie" bed and the "Display it, day bed and trundle".

"I think I want the "Day Bed," because the Amelie is just a little to Victorian looking for my taste,"

"What else do you need?"

"A dresser, a desk, a chair, and of course bedding," at this point in time, L noticed that there was a large pile of all of the pillows sold in the store, so that people could touch them and see them before they bought them.

"AIIIHH!" Screamed Hiroko, as she threw herself into the pile, L sighed, and then walked over to the pile. Hiroko was practically drowning in pillows, and falling through, the massive pile to the ground.

"RYUZAKI! HELP ME! I'm smothering!" L sighed tolerantly and helped her to get up.

"There is a two percent chance of smothering in your situation, so there's no need for theatrics," he said the former while frowning, but he realized that in an odd way, he found her tendencies endearing.

After two more hours or so of shopping, Hiroko had finished making all of her decisions. She had purchased zebra print pillows and chairs, and a black and white polka dotted comforter and red sheets. She also choose a shiny black wooden desk and dresser.

"I think I will paint my room red," Hiroko proclaimed decidedly on the way out of the store.

"Red is nice," L replied complacently, not paying much attention, or giving much merit to the statement. On the way home they stopped at the paint store to pick up two gallons of paint. Hiroko had decided that she wanted another, just in case. After they arrived home, (they had taken a cab so that they could put in all of Hiroko's new stuff) L helped Hiroko to carry all of her new furniture to the elevator. She was to carry the paint.

"I trust that you can successfully make the journey to your room with out me?"

"Probly," she muttered, tired from the long day shopping. L walked off and she was about to get in to the elevator when something caught her eye. To be specific, someone, to be extremely clear, Light Yagami. He was tall and lean, but muscular, with reddish brown, kind of bronzy hair. His eyes were like melted chocolate. He looked formal, and put together, and to Hiroko, like her own version of Edward Cullen. He smiled at her, and walked towards her. In Hiroko's moment of distraction, she managed to drop both paint cans on the ground. One of them broke, and the blood colored liquid seeped onto the ground below her.

"Would you like some help?" he offered, struggling not to lose his composure.

"Uhh, no, I got it!" she replied, immediately regaining all of her perkiness. She walked over to where the second paint bucket had rolled off to, but it in the process, slipped and hit her head on the pain bucket. She seemed to have passed out, so Light went over to her, and with some difficulty, managed to pick her up.

A few moments later, as Light was taking Hiroko to the door, to wash her off, and put an ice pack on her head, L walked into the room to see what all of the ruckus was about, for Hiroko had screamed when she'd fallen down.

"What are you doing to my sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am extremely sorry for not updating for so long. I had written four chapters, but then chapter three got lost and I have been looking for it since then. Now I have just decided to re write it. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did, L would still be alive. *Cries in background***

"She slipped. She dropped the paint, and then when she went to pick up the other bucket, she slipped and hit her head," responded Light, and it was clear to L that he spoke the truth.

"Hmm… there is only a .7% chance that you are lying, so I suppose there is no need to question you further on this. Please hand me my sister."

"Of course," Light agreed, handing the girl to her brother, most intrigued at the idea of Ryuzaki having a sister. After all, being blood relations, she was sure to know the famous detective's real name. Light was known for being a charmer, so to procure the information he could always seduce the younger sibling. Not that she wasn't cute and worth seducing all on her own, just that, L was probably going to ban him from seeing her as it is, and raise his Kira percentage, so he might as well do it with a reason in mind.

L carried his sister up the stairs, and set her in her bed. She lay there peacefully. Seeing her there, lying limply covered in a blood covered sticky substance evoked an emotion in his calm system. Although he had only known his sister for a day or so, he was coming to care for her. There was something endearing about her that brought out some sort of big brother reaction in him. He pondered this, and returned to his work downstairs.

Light watched L, his rival working, and felt a surge of loathing. It was he who kept the great and powerful Kira under a microscope. This both angered and disgusted him, so he felt the urge to take his newly found sister from him. He went into the elevator, and pressed the button for the top floor He looked around and noticed a bunch of boxes from Pottery Barn Teen. "

These probably belong to the sister… unless the great detective has something to tell us…" He waited impatiently, until it finally reached the top, tapping his foot in irritation. When he finally got to the top floor he opened the first door outside of the elevator. It led to an empty room. He opened the next one, and faced a similar fate. Finally he opened a door and found a bed, dresser and a girl asleep. She was unmistakably the famous detective's sister. They shared the same grey eyes, black hair and sheet white skin, but where as his hair was tangled and wild, hers was sleek and shiny. She looked like a little corpse doll, drenched in blood. Something about Light Yagami wanted to sit down and stroke her hair and hold her hand. But he repressed this urge, reminding himself of what he came for: L's true name. He stood in the room for a moment, waiting for her to awaken. When she didn't, he went over to her and shook her. She mumbled something about red and opened her eyes. For the second time that day, Hiroko jumped out of bed. This time though, it wasn't of alarm, but of joy. And need to preserve her appearance in front of who ever this guy was.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?"

"My name is Light Yagami; I work on the Kira investigation. I came here to make sure you were okay. That was some fall you had earlier."

"Yeah. About that. I only fell because I was… Tired! Yep. I was so tired because this morning that Ryuzaki woke me up early. Darn him and his insomniac antics." She replied, fabricating a story that made her sound more appealing and less clumsy.

"Yes, I know of those all too well. Being on the investigation team keeps all of us up at all hours."

"Well, I'd better go shower all of this red paint off. I will see you later," she said in a clear attempt to get him to leave. She could no longer stand being covered with sticky red paint.

"Is it okay if I just wait here? I want to talk with you some more before I get back to work.

"Yeah that's fine," she gathered her clothes, towel and hair dryer and scurried off to the bath room. She turned on the warm water and pealed off her probably now ruined ensemble. She stepped into the warm water and felt it pounding on her back, the warmth relieving all the stress of being in a new place. She contemplated her feelings on Light Yagami. He was extremely attractive to be sure, and he seemed nice enough, but there was something a tad creepy about him that she couldn't quite lay her finger on. Oh well… Perhaps she would find out what it was by the end of the two weeks, and maybe just a bit more… She lathered up her hair and rinsed it out, not taking to much time. When she was done instead of blow drying the proper way, she just used a drying flat iron. She dressed and went back to her room. Light had been there waiting for her… The idea of a guy who had a little tolerance and patience was a good one.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well… My name is Hosh, and I was raised in a foster home. As a child people made fun of me for not having a real family and for being too smart. So I got really into wearing stuff with cherries and checkerboard print, and used my new found interest in fashion to mask my true intelligence and make friends. I became at least moderately popular, and for once in my life, I was happy. Then I found out about Ryuzaki. Hopefully he can at least support me monetarily so that I can pursue my dream of becoming a fashion designer."

"So, I see the two of you have gotten to know each other," L said calmly. "Hey Ryuzaki… Yeah your right, we have been talking.

"That's good I suppose. The two of you will be in the same building for at least two weeks, so why not be on civil terms with one and other?"

"Yes. I agree with Ryuzaki. Well, I'll be going, I have to get back to my family," Light left, and got back on the elevator, irritated that his time with "Hosh" had been interrupted by his rival.

"Look, I know you don't want me to be around Light. I will make you a deal. I will stay away from Light if you… Go on a blind date…

**What do you guys think? Will he agree to it or not. I have written most of the next chapter, but I will not update until I get at least one more review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I said I wouldn't update until I got another review, but I got impatient, so here you are. Also: I like this chapter, and it is also longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hiroko, and a new character who will be introduced this episode. **

L wondered why he had agreed to go on a blind date at least eight times in the three hours when Hiroko had dragged him to the mall. She'd forced him to get a hair cut, and even to buy new clothing. He didn't understand why it was necessary to do all of this, after all, if he was going to enter into a relationship with this girl, she should at least know what he usually looked like. In the end Hiroko purchased black pants, a white button down shirt and a grey jacket.

L pulled at his shirt uncomfortably. He wasn't used to wearing formal clothes, so doing so now made him feel awkward and uncomfortable, and just a bit like he was suffocating. On top of the rest of his already (in his eyes) terrible makeover he was expected to wear shoes. Wearing shoes was one thing L never did, for he felt he could think more clearly when he was moving his toes.

"Wont. Go. Through!" Hiroko shouted in frustration at her inability to yank a comb through her brother's hair.

"Ryuzaki, when was the last time you brushed your hair?" Light asked, an air of condescension tainting his voice.

"Brush my hair?" The raven headed genius repeated, sounding as though he had never heard of such a thing.

"Well it has to be done before your date," Hiroko commented while she was in the process of working out a particularly difficult snarl.

"A DATE?" Matsuda entered the room shouting, for they could probably be heard from the main room, if one wanted and was taking the time to eavesdrop, "Did Ryuzaki and Light finally-" he trailed off, realizing that everyone in the room, including the two recently mentioned geniuses was staring at him.

"Don't worry about it Mat-sa, everyone already knows about," commented Hiroko in what was clearly supposed to be a consolation, "What? We aren't allowed to have a little girl talk every now and again?" She continued, when no one responded.

"Guess not," whined the newly named Matsa, who was embarrassed and a little upset. After a bit, he slunk off quietly to make coffee. The pair of geniuses he had just admitted to shipping watched him leave with mutual expressions of bewilderment and disgust.

"Well, assuming its not Light I will be meeting, there is a 77% chance that whichever girl you set me up with will be an idiot.," L told Hiroko, who was still attempting vigorously to untangle his hair.

"There is a 25% chance that you'll get stood up and be left alone at a table if you don't shut up right now."

"That statistic is entirely unrealistic. If that were true, it would mean that this "mystery girl" is a psychic. There is a .05% chance of that being true, so-"

"Just shut up, Ryuzaki," Light told him off

"Its not my fault she's shouting out poorly organized statistics," responded pouting a bit childishly.

"Would the pair of you be quiet?" Hiroko snapped, annoyed at being distracted from her perilous and extremely difficult task of untangling her annoying and controlling older brothers hair. As of late, she was feeling especially irritated with him.

"Maybe while Ryuzaki is out, you and I could spend some time together. You mentioned something about needing help with bio-chem?" Light suggested, smiling devilishly at L's sister.

"I think not. Hosh doesn't need help with any of her work. She is to be taken to forensics team by Mogi any way for a forensics and debate team meeting," L ruined their plans without a moment's hesitation.

"But Ryuzaki," Hiroko whined, "forensics and debate is for nerds."

"I think you would be skillful at it. Besides, to be a lawyer would be a good career."

"I don't wanna go!"

"You'll never surpass the greatest detective in the world if you don't know how to properly access your full mental capacity.

"I give up!" she stormed from the room in frustration yanking the comb that had been embedded in L's shaggy mane from his head in the process."

"Ow…" He muttered rubbing his scalp, and pouting again.

"L followed his sister's instructions, and met his date at the nice restaurant at seven o' clock.

"Hi, I'm Quinda!" a pretty girl came up to him, she had long dark brown hair which reached her waist, and it was done in some sort of a twist on the back of her head. Her skin was pale, and adorned with freckles and glasses. L liked those, the disarray of them made it look like they'd been splattered there by flicking a paintbrush at her face.

"I'm Ryuzaki," he responded emotionlessly.

"A table for two please," she said to the server. L watched her attempting to decipher his expression. She looked down awkwardly after a moment.

"So what do you do for a living?" She asked, finally looking up at him after they had been seated.

"I'm a PI."

"Really? Me too! I came here from America because I want to be trained by L" Now that was an interesting piece of information…

"What would the two of you like to eat?" Asked the server, arriving at the table.

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake, with two bowls of ice cream on the side, with hershey's toffee, strawberry, chocolate and caramel sauce, a bowl of strawberrys and six cherries. Oh, and a cup of coffee with no milk seventeen sugar."

"Umm… Ok," responded the waiter, clearly struggling gto write everything down.

"I'll have the fettucini alfredo..."

"Would you like a drink with that?"

"I'll just have a glass of water with a lemon on the side."

"Thanks, that should be about a twenty five minute wait," the waiter left, looking extremely disturbed.

"You sure like sugar," Quinda commented, looking amused.

"I need sugar. Sugar gives you energy. Energy makes your mind work faster."

"Hmm… I'll have to remember that."

"So why do you sit that way" she asked, referring to his signature crouch.

"146"

"Interesting. Did you know that's two points above genius?"

"I did, actually. What's yours?"

"179," at this she balked, disbelievingly.

"Shouldn't you be like, president of mensa or something?"

"I am a private investigator…" he trailed off, not wanting to mention that he was, in fact, president of mensa.

"So why don't you overcome L and become the new best detective in the world?"

"L… Hmm… I don't want to be like him. He is far too pompous for my tastes."

"No! You two are so similar! In fact, you could be L for all I know." He started rocking back and forth a bit, pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Here is your order sir," The server arrived, unloading the ton of food on the table.

He began pouring the contents of two of the sugars in to the first ice cream bowl. The other one, he left plain sitting on the table. After he'd emptied the contents of the first two, he added the remaining syrups on to it, and then stacked the cherries on top of each other, one by one.

"Would you like the other ice cream?"

"No thanks, I try not to eat sweets before my dinner."

"Are you sure? If you want to work for L, you will have to be able to think clearly."

"Well," she considered the offer, "I suppose I will have some. It couldn't hurt, I m hungry after all," she picked up a spoon and took out a scoop of the ice cream. L continued to watch her, until she looked down again, made awkward by being watched.

"Why do you always stare at me?"

"I am gauging your intentions. You say you want to work for L, yet you show up a blind date. Were you to work for L, you would have to give up any semblance of a social life. There's no need to risk more lives than your own."

"I would do anything for L. I owe him everything"

"You have never met him, yet you say this. Why?"

"He caught the killer of my niece. She was named Quarter Queen, and she was murdered in LA. Soon after, my sister committed suicide. L caught the murderer. To repay this debt, I would like to work for him and help him catch Kira. Even if it kills me."

"Interesting… So you would be Quinda Queen?"

"Yeah, that's right. Kinda cheesy, but I like my name. It has character," at this Quinda decided to stare. She couldn't help but notice his perfect skin, which was chalk white, and his naturally stark black hair."

"Indeed," L responded somberly, looking sadly at his bowls and plate that had once contained his sweets, regretting their absence.

"Here is your food, Miss." Said the server, arriving with Quinda's fettucine allfredo, and placing it on the table.

"May I test your deductive reasoning?"

"Sure, I guess." He showed her the three pictures of what the prisoners had written on the walls. She observed then for a few minutes, pondering the solution.

"Well, it is either a message, or maybe a test. There could be another photo, or Kira could be doing this to distract his pursuers, while his intentions were really something else."

"That is exactly correct."

"How did you get those photos?"

"I'm a hacker, I stole them from L's computer."

"Nice," she responded, her voice full of acid.

"You are a PI, so I assume you were trained to spot memorize things?"

"Yeah, that's right."'

"I regrettably have to leave, so could you meet me tomorrow?" "_So soon_," she though. "_He must like me a lot… Do I like him_?"

"Sure."

"Good. And don't repeat this to anyone."

"Umm… Why?"

"Because I am taking you to meet your idol,"

"L? You know L?"

"That's one way of putting it…" _"Who was he? Could he be Watari? Or maybe L himself…"_

"Ryuzaki, who are you really?"

"That is knowledge for myself and a few others only."

"Well, see you tomorrow…"

"Yes, there is a 65% chance…" he muttered to himself, walking outside. He waited a few minutes before Matsuda arrived to pick him up and he opened the door. He got inside, going into the back seat and plugging in his seatbelt.

"Do you really believe what you said earlier, Matsa?"

"Well, I think you guys would be really cute together, because your both really smart, and there's always all that late night case work and-"

"Matsa, you're an idiot."

"But in America, matsa is a jewish cracker…"

**Review! Review! Review! Pretty please? I'll give you pocky!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Here it is, after a long wait, I finally decided to work on this fic again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously guys, I don't own Death Note. I may own Hiroko and Quinda, but that is all **

The next few days passed without much event, and before long, it was time to meet Quinda at the assigned address. L was to go to see her, as was Light. They both had their own agenda, but together they had formulated a plan which worked for both of them. They decided to take L's car, and Watari of course would drive them. They arrived a few minutes early, and Quinda was there waiting for them in a black car with shaded windows. She stepped out of the car, looking quite professional with her hair in a pony tale, her glasses on, and wearing a very plain black business suit. L got out of the car first, and Light followed, bowing in respect when he saw Quinda.

"We meet again, miss Queen," L walked up to her and shook her hand, for now that he knew she was American, there was no need for treating her with Japanese mannerisms.

"Who is that with you?"

"He is L," her eyes widened with awe, and a slight blush tinged her cheeks. It was hard for even someone as knowledgeable and calm as Quinda to keep her calm when meeting the man who she thought was her idol. She walked toward him, and bowed in return, still quite amazed that he'd actually shown up.

"I am L," Light repeated for no apparent reason.

"My name is Quinda Queen, and I will die for you," this was a very strong greeting, even for a fanatic. The real L slightly raised his eyebrow, for even though he knew of Quinda's strong feelings for L, he never would have expected her to say that to his face. L/Ryuzaki decided it was time for him to say something, for the group was becoming a bit uncomfortable with the silence.

"As you know, L and I have decided that we wanted you to work on the task force with us. I discussed this with him after our meeting, and he also thinks that this would be a fine idea. However, first we will need to test you. There is someone in the task force who does not belong, and we would like you to discover which of us it is," L and Light had decided upon this plan for a few reasons. Firstly, Light wanted to use it as a way to get Hiroko's true name. Secondly, L wanted to use it as a way to force her to act reasonable, and as though she was actually a part of the task force. Maybe somewhere in the process, she'd learn something. Thirdly, L didn't entirely trust Quinda to be steady minded, and he wanted to test that as well. So he told her that Light was actually L. If she was, indeed, worthy of working with, she would treat Light as L, and not as the handsome young man he was.

"Of course! I'll do anything to work with L!" She bowed rapidly a few times, before regaining her composure, "where exactly is the task force situated?" Ryuzaki walked over to her, and whispered the address into her ear, before turning around and walking back to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, miss Quinda Queen," Light grinned at her, quite pleased that he would most likely be able to influence this new member so easily. She blushed, and waved, returning to her car, and driving off. As Light and L sat down in their own car, they began to discuss her.

"What do you think of Miss Queen?" L turned his focus to his opponent, staring at him in the steely way he had.

"She seems intelligent, if perhaps a bit fanatical,"

"Yes, that was my assessment as well. It should be quite easy for her to decipher which of us is the fake,"

"Certainly. Not to be dismissive to her, but Hiroko's acting skills are hardly up to par,"

"Perhaps," L mused to himself, absentmindedly chewing on his finger nail, until he broke the dry, cracked skin and it began to bleed.

"Speaking of your dear sister, why is it that you have forbidden us from communicating?"

"She is easily corruptible, and I don't want a Kira suspect interacting with her. I want her focusing on her studies as well, she is a young girl who shouldn't be preoccupied by boys. When I was her age, I had already stopped more than 27 murderers," Light couldn't help but chuckle at the almost paternal tone which L's voice had to it when he spoke about his sister. L had obviously grown attached to her, and perhaps Light could use that against him.

"She's a teenager, Ryuzaki. She should be allowed to have a social life,"

"She is forbidden to see you, and that is my final decision. I am her guardian, and I will control what she is and isn't to do," L finalized this sternly, grimacing. Light had never seen him talk about anything with so much emotion, and at that moment realized that if he could, indeed corrupt his sister to the side of Kira, she would be quite an asset. After all, the girl wasn't nearly as stupid as she seemed and appeared to be. Before long, L and Light reached their destination, and returned to the large building where they were both currently living. Light went back to his part of the task quarters, and decided to go to bed early. He was reminded of the fact that he, too was a teenager, and wanted for once to dream of normalcy in his life.

L, as expected, continued his work on the Kira case, sifting through endless piles of facts, and trying to incriminate the very Light Yagami who he had just talked with. Hiroko was definitely bringing out a more human side in both of the geniuses, for Light as a teenager, and for L as a brother. Who knew such a seemingly simple minded girl could have such an affect on the world?

**Authors Note: What do you guys think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty please with rainbows on top? **


End file.
